


Closet

by EndlessSummer



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Some fun times with your boss/lover.
Relationships: Santino D'Antonio/Reader, Santino D'Antonio/You
Kudos: 24





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything even vaguely explicit in a long while, so I apologize. Fluff I can do no problem, but with smuttier stuff I have to make sure I don't sound like a bad porno. XD

He thrust his hips into you, making you bite your lip to keep from crying out in pleasure and alerting the party guests to your naughty behavior.

Even if he was your boss, he had already claimed you as his and no one else's, and tonight was one of many nights he took the time to leave his mark.

"Santi,” you breathed, “We better get back before they wonder where we are..”

He whispered something in Italian before you both finished.

You were flushed but did your best to look presentable again before leaving the roomy closet.Your heart dropped when you saw an a stoic Ares staring at the both of you.

Santino looked pleased with himself, and you blushed a bit before going past her back to the party.

The rest of the party was a blur and finally slowed down when you were back in Santino’s bed that night, legs wrapped around his hips as he gave you all of his attention.


End file.
